


Wish Upon A Merry Star

by ValentineDevil



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, M/M, Modern Era, Return of the King, Sexual Content, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineDevil/pseuds/ValentineDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Christmas Eve, Merlin would find in the sky a shooting star, and wish for his King to return. Just for one day. One day.</p><p>Every Christmas would be the same, and Merlin would be cold and oh so alone as the universe rejects his only wish.</p><p>But maybe, maybe this Christmas would be different. Maybe if Merlin wished really hard, he could spend a day with the only person he wants to be with for eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon A Merry Star

The first Christmas after Arthur's passing, Merlin was huddled against a lonely willow tree, growing within an isolated field far from Camelot: far from home. His magic could have kept him warm, but if it couldn't save Arthur, what use was it really? 

He couldn't bare to step foot into the citadel, they knew who he was. Knew of the name Emrys. Knew the King would never return to them, to Guinevere. 

As the snow settled onto Merlin's icy skin, small whimpers of lost hope flooded from his eyes.

The King was dead. Arthur was dead. His best friend, dead. The only man he could ever love, dead. And love him Merlin did, so very much. The pain of his passing was almost too much to bare as he shivered against the frosty bark of the tree. Merlin convulsed viciously, rocking back and forth as he allowed his salty tears to streak down his face, melting each snowflake they passed.

But he would return, and that idea, and that idea only puts the smallest of smiles on Merlin's face as he gazes up at the night sky. The moonlight illuminating his sharp features. In the corner of Merlin's eye, he depicted a star shooting across the black plain. Remembering what his mother told him as a boy, he made a silent wish to the universe, one he forever hoped would be granted soon.

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

Arthur did not return that Christmas, nor the Christmas after that. Nor the Christmas after that. Every Christmas Eve Merlin would search amongst the gleaming balls of dust and burning gas for that one shooting star, and every Christmas Eve he would beg for his one wish to come true. But not for a single moment did Merlin give up when each Christmas day he would awake by the fire to the strange sense of utterly secluded, numbing absence.

Soon enough, 100 years had passed and Merlin was more alone than ever. The grief of outliving everyone he has ever known weighed down upon him like a heavy boulder attached to a scrawny mouse. On the 100th Christmas of Arthur's passing, Merlin looked up at the stars from his place in a mountain cave (far from any civilisation) and once more begged the world to give Arthur back to Merlin, just for a little while, he had pleaded, on his knees and hands scraping at his chest where his heart ached sorely.  

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

The frost of the night nipped at Merlin's nose like a sharp toothed puppy, the smooth layers of snow crunching under his footsteps as he hunched over to the cabin. Merlin's hands were purple as he fingered the key into the door of the pale wood shack. It wasn't much by all means, but Merlin had built it some 300 years ago and he couldn't bare to part with it. The cabin was so close to the place where Arthur's body had burned inside the wooden boat floating across the lake, barely a few miles away from where Merlin now cowered in the darkness of shelter. There had been other places, of course, over the many, many years.

" _Forbærnen firgenholt_ " Merlin whispered into nothingness, his eyes flashing gold. The logs on the fire place lit immediately, burning warmth to Merlin's freezing hands. Merlin shivered once before pulling off his coat and hanging it on the wall, settling himself onto the couch by the fire. 

How long had it been now? 1000 years? 1500? 2000 years? More? Surely more; yet his appearance has changed little to the eye, unless you looked closer. The roughness of fine hairs, the sunken eyes and hallow cheeks, ghostly skin, bitten red lips. Merlin often found himself waving his hair out of his face, having not bothered to cut it since his army knife broke a few months ago. He never had the incentive to get a new one, or to cast a spell from the yellow pages of his old spell book.

Merlin listened to the gentle crackling of the fire against the whooshing sounds of the wind guiding the snow. Merlin sighed, deep and desperate, glancing out the window with a heavy gaze. 

A shooting star. Small and blissful against the dark grey clouds obscuring Merlin's view. But he could still see it. A silver streak of hope amongst the never ending sky. Merlin found his feet already moving automatically to the framed glass, for his legs to bend as he sat against the cool wood of the window sill.

After all this time, after every failed wish Merlin still did not flail.

"Please..." was all Merlin whispered, his warm breath causing a circle of condensation on the glass.

But still no reply.

 

⭐

 

Merlin awoke to an obnoxious knocking. He leapt onto his bare feet from the sofa, the soft blanket pooling from his hips, clinging to his pyjama bottoms like a red serpent. The knocking continued, four beats at a time. Merlin scrunch his face his confusion: no one knew he was here. 

"What on earth..." Merlin muttered, stumbling to the door, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. Merlin quickly pulled on his dark cotton dressing gown before opening the small door. The lock was stiff but Merlin managed to yank it ajar, only to stop half way, hands dropping to his sides, mouth agape.

"Arthur?" Merlin gasped to the man before him in shinning armour, Pendragon crest clear as day on his tunic. His red cape was tied loosely around his neck and trailed in the snow like a shadow behind him.

But the thing Merlin noticed the most was the silver crown ontop of the silky blond hair Merlin knew so well, framing the blue eyes Merlin had gazed into so many times, so many years before.

"Arthur..." Merlin repeated, eyes streaming with a whirl of unshed tears.

"Hello, Merlin" Arthur smiled, small, disbelieving. "I've uh- missed you" he croaked, coughing to cover it up.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, pushing out the door to wrap his arms around Arthur's shoulders. He was weary at first but soon melted into Merlin's embrace, wrapping his own arms around Merlin's torso, despite the awkward silver plates of his armour."I've missed you so much" Merlin admitted into the crook of Arthur's neck.

"I know. I've been watching you...waiting until I could see you again" Arthur cooed into Merlin's hair, rubbing it with his wet cheek.

"Its been so long..." Merlin sighed, tightening his grip.

"But you never stopped having hope..." Arthur paused, considering his next words carefully. "Thank you"

Merlin pulled back slightly to look at Arthur, "what for?"

"For staying with me, for remembering me...I-I'm..."

"What is it?" Merlin asked softly, stroking the back of Arthur's neck, fingers caressing strands of golden hair.

"I'm sorry our last day together was not as I would have liked it to have been. I was arrogant, a fool, but most of all scared. However, I have spent these last thousand years watching you from the gates of the afterlife, and I know now that I was ignorant to have feared magic, especially when you were the one to cast such glory, and for that I am sorry. Sorry for not noticing, sorry for not accepting you as I now know you the man to be...Please forgive me" Arthur begged, eyes trickling silently. 

"Dollop-head" Merlin chuckled, pulling Arthur closer to him once more, and after a quiet moment of gentle sobbing, Merlin kissed Arthur's cheek. "You have done nothing that requires forgivness".

 Arthur blushed at the kiss, mouth slightly open in surprise. It took a second for Merlin to cotton on then heat was rising to his own cheeks. Unravelling himself from Arthur, Merlin muttered ridiculous apologies and took a step back, head down.

"You have done nothing that requires forgiveness" Arthur spoke, voice rough. Merlin looked up to find him smirking that kingly smile Merlin knew all too well.

Merlin gave Arthur his best lop sided grin as he leaned towards The Once and Future King, resting his warm palms against the metal chest plates. Arthur caught Merlin's gaze and rested his own hands on the sharp corners of Merlin's hips, pulling him closer so their breaths mingled endlessly in the cool morning air that Christmas morning brought with it.

"I missed you" Arthur whispered, needing Merlin to know those words from Arthur repeatedly, placing his pride aside. Merlin couldn't even begin to describe just how much he had missed Arthur, thinking that they would never see each other again for eternity, but always hoping that he would find Arthur, someday. And here he was, as if Arthur had never left his side to cross over the bridge to another land. Merlin leaned in to press their foreheads together, where Arthur pressed into the touch.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but was stopped short when Arthur urged their lips together in a way Merlin hadn't experienced since Freya. For a second all it was was the warm touch of their lips meeting for the first, uncertain time, but it wasn't long before Merlin moved his lips in sync with Arthur, a messy and sloppy rhythm that soon turned into a graceful and longing kiss of desperation and thankfulness. Arthur nipped at Merlin's lower lip which earned him a eerily lustful moan. 

Merlin was the one who broke the kiss, breathing in the cold air heavily and turning to gesture Arthur in. Both in the relative warmth of the cabin, Merlin locked the door and proceeded to help Arthur out of his armour- out of old habit. Merlin was through several layers before he realised what he was doing.

"Sorry!" Merlin gasped dropping the silver arm plate that clattered on the floor.

Arthur grinned "less clothes the better" that sent sparks of heat straight back into Merlin's cheeks, and spread to the very tips of his ears. Merlin nodded, embarrassed even though he knew he shouldn't be, and continued to help Arthur out of his chain mail, leaving him in only his brown trousers and white shirt, in a far more sensual way than before. "Since when do servants where robes?" Arthur teased, taking in the dark fabric of Merlin's dressing gown.

Merlin frowned, "don't be a clot pole" and then brought his hands to cup Arthur's face so that they could kiss with more control, at ease with the burning fire to keep toes warm. Arthur grabbed at the fabric tying Merlin's dressing gown while Merlin fingered at the ends of Arthur's shirt, eager for its removal.

The pair slowly nudged their way to the sofa, both shirtless and clinging to one another as if they were each-others life preserves, a float in the ghastly sea. Arthur landed on the sofa with a thud, pulling Merlin down with him so that Merlin's long legs straddled Arthur's, knees either side of Arthur's hips.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, deepening the kiss. Arthur grunted in approval, hands exploring the expanse of Merlin's bare back. Arthur nipped once more against Merlin's now wet lips, causing Merlin to moan into Arthur's mouth, whom of which took the chance to lash out his tongue along Merlin's upper lip, his teeth, wanting to know every inch of Merlin by heart that he hadn't had the chance to map out before. 

Arthur let out a painfully loud moan when Merlin decided to slowly rub their groins together, needing that friction against his own hardening cock. It was Merlin's turn to gasp when Arthur thrust his hips up to meet Merlin's in a bony clash.

"Arthur..." Merlin moaned quietly, fingers entangled into Arthur's thick hair as they jerked restlessly against one another, the friction now never quite enough. Merlin felt his cock press tightly to his pyjama bottoms, cornered to no end, begging for some sort of release. Arthur fiddled with the rim of Merlin's pjs, tugging them slightly, but waiting for permission. Merlin nodded his head frantically and Arthur tugged them down and off in earnest, freeing Merlin's pink and so very hard cock. Merlin moaned, his member thick, adjacent to his flat stomach.

Arthur took a moment to take in the appearance of Merlin's long cock, now grown thick with heated blood, the tip already spilling with pre-come. Slowly, Arthur fingered the head of Merlin's cock, causing jerky movements from his partner's hips. Taking a grip at the base, Arthur slowly started to pump Merlin, who's head lay against Arthur's shoulder, biting into the bare skin there to buffer the dreadfully embarrassing moans that escaped his mouth with each flick of Arthur's wrist. It wasn't long before Merlin was wrecked with the deepest heat of pure pleasure as he came all over Arthur's chest, completely breathless. Small droplets of sweat fell across his back as Merlin tried to get back some composure, but the gentle gasps of Arthur palming his heavy cock through his own trousers was enough for Merlin.

"Here" Merlin cooed, toying at the waist band, "let me". Arthur let his hand fall to grip at the back of Merlin's thighs, pushing his hips up to only allow his trousers around his ankles as Merlin thumbed the slit bubbling with hasty pre-come, both just as desperate as each other. Merlin took in the slightly shorter but bigger cock before placing a sweet kiss to Arthur's lips, coming to stand and kneel on the floor in front of his King. 

Arthur's fists balled up by his sides as Merlin's hands came to rest on Arthur's hips, pinning him to the sofa. Merlin gave a quick glance to meet Arthur's pleading eyes before taking a first lick at the head of Arthur's cock, tasting the salty deposit of what Merlin imagined Arthur's come to taste like. Arthur gave a deep, throaty moan that only egged Merlin on, not as if Arthur would have it any other way.

With what felt like all the time in the world, Merlin licked and sucked at Arthur's cock, using his rough tongue to caress the underside in teasing strikes, often nuzzling into the darker hairs around Arthur's throbbing cock each time Merlin bobbed down. Arthur's head was thrown back, whimpers escaping his parted lips, accompanied by cries of 'don't stop'. And Merlin did not, not until Arthur was screaming Merlin's name against the back of his hand as his come shot down Merlin's accommodating throat, warm and nothing as Merlin expected.

Both gasping for air, Arthur pulled Merlin by the forearm onto his devilishly sticky lap, stroking Merlin's hair with the tips of his fingers.

"That was-" Arthur began, only to be shushed by Merlin's finger on his lips.

"Hussssh, don't say... a word" Merlin whispered, dropping his hand to Arthur's chest, his other arm draped around Arthur's neck.

"Did you just give me an order?"

"Shhh- I know it was good"

"Amazing actually, seen as I know there have been no others"

Merlin thought about this for a moment, finally snuggling into Arthur, "there could never be anyone else but you" Merlin admitted. Arthur smiled, full of hope and pressed the gentlest of kisses to the bridge of Merlin's nose. "Merry Christmas, Arthur"

"So it is, Merlin, so it is"

 ⭐

That night, as the pair lay blissfully in eachother's arms, covered by the fur blankets in Merlin's room, the sorcerer stayed awake while his partner fell into slumber, knowing that, when he would wake in the morning, Arthur would be gone, and the warm bed from their loving friction would be cold in Merlin's embrace. But still, he was thankful. For just one day he got to spend it solely in the arms of the man he loves, and for Merlin, that would always be enough, until Albion's need is greatest.

"I love you, Arthur" Merlin whispered, eyes closing with wanted sleep.

"I love you too, Merlin"

 

The End. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story in the spirit of Christmas!  
> Wrote this using my tablet so if you spot any mistakes let me know :)  
> I also haven't written something like this before so your thoughts are very useful!!
> 
> Merry Christmas 2015 everyone!!!


End file.
